Total Drama Pahkitew Island: Final Four
by Holiday Sweetheart
Summary: The Final Four of Pahkitew Island compete in a Night Time challenge
1. Chapter 1

Sky was lonely. She was hanging out near the lake, skipping rocks and wishing Dave was there. She sighed. Dave. She loved him. "Stop it." She said to herself. "You came to win money, not boys." She walked back up to the girls cabin to see Sugar and Jasmine. Jasmine was checking her phone, while Sugar was doing a terrible job of applying eyeliner. Jasmine started to walk out, but was stopped by Sky, who was awfully suspicious of where Jasmine was going. "Where are you going?" She asked. "It's almost night time!" Jasmine blushed. "Umm... Shawn invited me to... spend the night with him!" She walked outside and waved to them as she shut the door. Sky sighed.

"Cheer Up!" Sugar said, slapping her on the back. "What are you so sad about?"

Sky acted happy. "What, me? I'm fine!"

Sugar frowned. It's that Dave guy, Isn't it."

At the boys cabin, Jasmine had just arrived, carrying her bag with her. Shawn opened the door. "Hey, Jasmine!" Jasmine was shocked to see that he had prepared dinner by candlelight and slightly redecorated the room.

"Wow, Shawn, you really went all out!" She said as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Uh, yeah!" He said, sitting down. "Well, let's eat!" Jasmine was happy to hear that. She hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning. "All these challenges are making me so tired..." She told him. "I vcan hardly stay up."

When they were done eating, Shaun walked over to Jasmine. "Uh, Jasmine, I was wondering... Since it's just you and me... with a cabin to ourselves..." he muttered.

Jasmine knew what he wanted. he pushed him onto the bed and threw off his shorts. "Wow, Shawn!" She remarked, not taking her eyes off it. "That's... Impressive!" She was down on her knees, and she took it into her hands and started slowly pleasuring him.

"Euhh..." Shawn moaned as she worked it. She had a surprisingly hard grip.

"Now, tell me about this Dave boy." Sugar said. Sky would have killed to get out of that room at this time.

"Well, he's pretty normal..." She said. "There's really nothing to him." Sugar arched an eyebrow. "Really? Cause you sure seem to miss him."

Sky blushed. "What? No, I don't..." She stopped talking and started crying.

Sugar patted her on the back. "There, there. Sugar's here."

Jasmine lowered her mouth down. She couldn't wait to taste it...

"Mmm... She said, licking her lips as she drew closer. She stuck out her tongue slowly to feel Shawn's manhood. But right before shegot the chance...

"HONK!" Chris's horn blew over the speaker. "Contestants! Meet up in the forest for today's challenge.

"Are you serious?" Jasmine asked. "Sorry, Shaun." She said, as she put his shorts back on. She cursed in her head. She had been waiting for that since the first day!

"Why is there a challenge into the middle of the night?" Shawn said, while wiping sweat off his face.

"I don't know..." Jasmine said, peering out the window into the fog. "But we better get down there.""


	2. the Night Challenge

The Four Contestants were shivering in the cold night as Chris walked up in his white parka. "Gee, the nights sure get cold here, don't they?" he teased.

Jasmine stuck a finger in his face. "MacLean, I swear..."

"Woah, woah, woah. I haven't even introduced the challenge yet!" Chris reasoned. "For the challenge today, you have to get into teams of two, and then, you can choose an eliminated contestant to help you find one of the keys hidden in the forest. With that key, you can open this chest and win Immunity for both members of your team!" He patted a chest that was placed next to him.

Jasmine and Shawn grabbed eachother's hand.

"Well, then!" Chris said. "We have our teams! Shawn and Jasmine, and Sugar and Sky! Now, Sky and Sugar! Which team member do you want to bring back?"

"Dave!" Sky exclaimed.

"Rodney. "Sugar protested. "Or maybe the wizard."

"No, Dave!" Sky shrieked. "I WANT MY DAAAAAVE!"

"Well, then!" Chris agreed. "Dave it is! Jasmine and Shawn, who do you want to bring back?"

Shawn and Jasmine talked rapidly between each other. Jasmine turned to Chris. "We've chosen to bring back Scarlett."

"Okay!" He said. "Scarlett it is!"

A military helicopter flew down and landed in the dirt beside them. The door slowly opened, revealing Dave and Scarlett.

"DAAAAAVE!" Sky exclaimed and ran up to hug him. Dave blushed. "Uh, hey, Sky!"

Scarlett walked over to Shawn and Jasmine.

"Welcome to the team." Shawn said.

"HONK!" Chris blew his horn! "Go!" He yelled into the night. Shawn, Jasmine, Scarlett, and Sugar all ran into the forest, looking around eagerly for a key. Sky and Dave were too lovesick to even realize what was going on.

"Where should we start?" Scarlett asked as they continued running.

"I don't know... " Jasmine said. "It could be anywhere..."  
They teams continued searching for around 7 hours, until the sun came up and all the campers looked terribly sleep-deprived. Except for Sugar, who revealed she had another trick up her sleeve.

"You were looking for this?" She asked, holding out the Key.

Jaws dropped.

"Wow!" Chris said. "Well, that was unexpected. Sugar, who is going home?"

Sugar thought about it for awhile. "The person going home is... SKY!"

Sky gasped as she was escorted to the cannon by Chef.

"Dave!" She cried. "If you want to hook up some time, I'm all for it- AAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" She was launched into the night.


End file.
